


Desiring Desire

by ForbiddenArcanum



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Body Horror, Braindrain, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Existential Crisis, M/M, Muscle Growth, Porn With Plot, complete personality overhaul, excess amounts of cum, extreme kink, forced transformation, hyper balls, hyper cock, hyper feet, jockification, light macro, musk, these tags aren't joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArcanum/pseuds/ForbiddenArcanum
Summary: A most unexpected visitor appears on The Midnight Channel. When Yu confronts him, he finds that the conflict was not what he originally imagined.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Kuma | Teddie/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 24
Kudos: 14





	Desiring Desire

When the TVs flickered to life, the town fell away. Lights sputtered and died, bright eyes in the night giving way to inky blackness. All that remained was static, the soft rumble of its contorted and twisted signal rising and roaring, consuming rooms upon houses upon blocks. The signal wavered and cracked, sharpening only for moments before its form gave way.

Yu’s eyes would not tear themselves from the blur, his vision seeming to settle far behind the confines of the glass. He sat silently on the edge of his bed, surrounded by friends that quietly wore their grim expressions. What horror would they find tonight? They spoke no words, but they knew they would fight it to the last, no matter its familiar face and voice. Each and every one of the monsters that lurked beneath the screens was an obsession; the shadows hungered for form and acceptance. When it was not provided, they became caricatures of humanity — theatrical manifestations of flaws and insecurities. Their own existence, however, was not so grand. A single wayward blow from the shadow could kill any one of them, but they had survived every encounter. The quiet in his room, however, spoke the words for them:

‘It’s never a guarantee.’

The silence hung heavy in the air, punctuated softly by rolling thunder. The windows rattled, the air shook — but Yu never once batted an eye. Instead, he kept his sight trained on the television screen, watching and waiting. A flash preceded a sharp thunderclap —

And the static began to take form.

Unlike the rest, the background was stark black, swallowing the image of whoever stood before them. Yu stood up, slowly pacing towards the screen, leaning down to try and get a better look. As he did, he saw his reflection in the inky glass, his eyes staring back. Bright, shining, yellow eyes.

Yu touched his face — and noted when his reflection did not move.

“That’s… not possible.” Yosuke stood up from the bed, his voice betraying his supposed certainty. “You didn’t disappear. If you’re really the victim of this next Midnight Channel… then you should be in there! Or, or getting kidnapped, or something!”

“But he’s not,” Chie said, crossing her arms.

“So then what’s going on?!”

“The Midnight Channel isn’t something… easily understood,” Teddie said, though his expression was just as confused as the rest of them. “Just because it works one way one night doesn’t mean it’ll be the same the next.”

“That’s true,” Yukiko sighed. “The rooms, the chests, the monsters… every time we go in, even if it’s the same place, it’s always different. Always changing.”

_ Changing _ , Yu thought.  _ Always changing _ . Something about it stuck to his tongue, and though he wanted to feel it pass his lips, it stuck fast to his throat.

“Whatever. Who cares? We do the same thing we do every time.” Kanji stood up, confidently crossing his arms. Of all the people in the room, he seems more annoyed than concerned. “We go in there, and you accept it. You know the song and dance by now. Whoever you really are — we don’t care. We’ve… all been there.”

A row of heads bowed in silent prayer as each and every person in the room remembered their own time in the TV world. Horrifying taunts, endless mazes of fog… and no guarantee of ever leaving.

“So let’s shut the fuck up and go.”

“Alright… then who are we taking?” Yosuke looked around the room, and waited for Yu’s response. None came. “Yu? Did you hear me?”

Yu sat frozen before the screen, the words still stuck in his aching throat. A hand clapped onto his shoulder.

“Hey. Dude,” Yosuke said, softer than before. “We’re gonna get through this. You got through mine… and Yukiko’s, and Chie’s, and everyone’s. Whatever happens, you have us.”

“It’s not like you’ve been murdering people, right?” Chie cracked a smile. “...Though if you have, I might be willing to look the other way.”

Shoulders all around the room relaxed, and the air was filled with sighs. Yu finally came out of his hunched position, and turned around.

“If it’s okay with everyone, I’d like to take Yosuke, Kanji, and Teddie.”

“Oh!” Chie’s eyes widened. “You sure?”

“Hey! What’s wrong with that composition? I think it’s pretty alright.” Yosuke shot Chie a look, crossing his arms.

“No, it’s just… you seemed to figure that out pretty quick.”

“All of them have changed a lot since we’ve met them, don’t you think?” Yu smiled.  _ Change _ , he thought.  _ Change, Changing, Changed. _ “I think I’d like them to help me with… whatever I find in there.”

“Of course, right. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been so quick to doubt you. You know what you’re doing.”

Yu nodded towards Chie, then slipped on his glasses. Kanji, Teddie, and Yosuke did the same. 

“After you,” Teddie offered, gesturing towards the screen.

“Be safe, you guys.” Chie waved, If you don’t come out in a few hours, we’ll come in there, okay?”

“We’ll do our best.” Yu smiled, giving Chie a two-fingered salute before stepping into the television. The screen plunged into swirls and static, the glass suddenly like clay as it parted around his form.

Chie and Yukiko moved to sit on the bed, watching as Kanji’s back followed the rest into a world they could hardly comprehend.

“Hey.” Chie grabbed Yukiko’s hand as the screen stabilized, becoming a static fog once more. “I know you’re worried.”

“You are, too,” Yukiko mumbled.

“Yeah, but… you know Yu. He’ll do fine for himself.”

“I… I suppose, it’s just…”

“Just what?”  
“Do you really know him? Do I?”

“Of course! He’s saved our lives, he’s shown us how to fight the monsters, we… there’s no way we don’t. That’d be crazy.”

Yukiko squeezed Chie’s hand in silence, her eyes trained on her fidgeting digits.

_ Crazy _ , she thought.  _ Insane _ .

* * *

Every dungeon was intricately designed. Yukiko’s infinite castle, Kanji’s sprawling bathhouse, even Naoto’s secret laboratory — all of them were stitched together from fears, desires, guilt, and hope. Their patchwork emotion was given form, laid upon the rigging of their innermost thoughts, and presented like the set of a surreal sitcom.

For Yu, however, there was nothing of the sort.

No music echoed through the halls, nor did lights bounce off of the walls and ceiling — not even a single monstrous spirit was there to greet the party. Instead, the halls were dimly lit by lights that hung unmentionably from the ceiling. A straight, concrete walkway led to a solid, iron door.

“Maybe this is about your inability to open up,” Yosuke joked.

“You think so?” Yu turned around, his eyes a bit wide.

“Well… I dunno. Doesn’t seem like there’s much around here.”

“It’s much more sparse than other places we’ve been,” Teddie commented. “Even that door is… iffy. If it was about you, don’t you think it’d be big and grand, Sensei? A towering, imposing figure, made for warding off evil!”

“It’s a fuckin’ door.” Kanji marched ahead, gripping the handle and swinging it open. When the handle made contact with the stone behind it, a thunderous echo vanished into the darkness behind them. “Get the fuck in so we can get it over with. And remember.  _ Don’t. Say. No. _ ”

“Right,” Yu nodded, hardly batting an eye. He stepped across the threshold, taking a deep breath, and saw himself just up a short set of stairs. And to the left of himself. And the right. And above and below and in every nook and cranny — A nearly spherical room stood before them, with mirrors end-to-end-to-end. Each and every bend and tilt in the gloss meant another copy of Yu.

“This is… uh… you really like mirrors?”

“I guess Sensei’s one flaw is that he sees himself as  _ too _ great and amazing… I mean, that makes sense, but still!”

Yu silently ascended the stairs before him, striding towards his shadow with a practiced motion. His shadow only stood stock-still, hands at his sides. Despite his movement, however, Yu noticed that when he approached his shadow, only his doppelganger appeared in the reflections.

_ Typical _ , he thought. These sort of reality-defying gimmicks were what the Midnight Channel had to offer. He refused to falter, standing still and facing his shadow head-on. They locked eyed, and Yu waited for him to speak. Shadows always began their encounters with taunts — references to insecurities, identities, desires… things to embarrass their real-life counterparts.

He waited.

And waited.

And wait—

“Uh, dude?” Yosuke spoke up from behind him, beginning to approach the center of the room. When he stepped onto the mirrors, Yu noted that he, too, appeared in them. “I don’t think this guy is… super talkative. But… you know what this all means, right? I mean, the iron door, the mirrors, the silent shadow… you have a hard time being vulnerable and open. That’s all.”

“Oooh, that’s what it means,” Teddie said.

“So just… accept it. Just go ahead and reconcile. Then we can get out of here.”

Yu nodded, refocusing his efforts. He reached out, fingers spread, and pressed his open palm against the shadow’s chest.

He waited.

Nothing.

“I… am you.”

Nothing.

“You… are me.”

Nothing.

“I don’t understand.”

It wasn’t until now that he realized just how cold his shadow was. It felt like wintery glass on his fingertips, and the chill lingered when he pulled away. Normally, these things resolved more gracefully. Normally, the shadow would admit defeat. Normally, the victim would begrudgingly accept themselves.

“It’s not… I’m not…” Yu tried again, pressing his hand more firmly against his shadow’s chest. His shadow steadied himself, but otherwise did not respond. Yu drew his hand back in a final fit of frustration — and slammed it into his chest. His shadow stumbled backwards, and as he tripped over himself, Yu could see something in his shadow’s eyes. As he reached out a hand, his mouth opened. Just as he made contact with the ground, he put a name to the face.

Fear.

A horrifying crash rang out as his shadow shattered, sundered into shards that skittered across the room like porcelain. The body he had once believed flesh and bone now lay in pieces on the floor, and its structure proved its centre hollow after only half an inch of ceramic. The skittering of the pieces echoed over and over, the mirrors bounding back the sound louder and louder until it became overwhelming white noise.

Yu stood over his shadow’s broken body, eyes wide as he attempted to understand what had happened. Around him, the reflections of his shadow began to crumble, crack, and crush themselves into chalk, becoming no less than a pile of sand. The mirrors began to shake rhythmically, as if something was approaching.

“Uh… dude?!” Yosuke tugged on Yu’s shoulder, but his mind appeared to lay within the shards upon the floor — scattered and far from being collected.

“Prep yourselves, asswipes! We’ve got something incoming!” Kanji bolted up the stairs, bat in hand as he took a stance around Yu.

“B-But… but he was ready!” Teddie said, following Kanji. “He wanted to accept it! I don’t understand, I…”

“You said it yourself, Ted.” Yosuke said, drawing out his knives. “We can’t expect this place to make sense. We just… gotta deal with it.”

“You’re right. We’ll deal with whatever it throws at us. Right, Sensei?”

Yu didn’t move.

The mirrors suddenly shattered, their shards joining the fallen. From each side, the wind carried another visage.

Of the north, a tapestry of ribbon and manners — a ballgown of exquisite lace, sewn together with silk and satin, worn by tightly wound scarves and saris. An ethereal laughter emanated somewhere from deep within the folds as it danced forwards.

Of the south, a hulking brute, stretching a jersey, carrying with it a peppery scent of musk and sweat. It pushed forwards, almost hunched over with its enormous arms, swinging perilously from side to side. It grunted and groaned almost deafeningly as it swayed towards the group, its sneakers smashing craters into the glass below it. Its presence was deafening in sight, sending shakes down the spine of every person as they huddled closer and closer together.

Of the east and west, two shambling masses of mirror shards approached, coalescing from the shattered glass around them. Each formed exactly half a person, splinters of their form dripping off to form a glistening trail behind them.

“That’s way too many… they’re all like, ten feet tall!” Yosuke gripped his knives tighter.

“One for each of us, right?” Kanji readied himself, beginning to bounce on the balls of his feet.

“No, this… this isn’t right… there’s no shadow in any of them!  _ That _ thing was Sensei’s shadow!” Teddie pointed to the floor before Yu. “Fighting them doesn’t serve any purpose… they’ll just keep coming!”

“Shit, he’s right… we’ve gotta run.” Yosuke tugged on Yu’s arm. “Dude, we’re outta here. Let’s get back to the TV and book it!” Yosuke’s panicked expression almost turned sour as he noticed Yu didn’t respond to him. He pulled at him, groaning. “Now is not the  _ fucking _ time!”

Before Yosuke could eke any more words of warning, the ribbon dancer traipsed forward and slashed out with an arm, its form unravelling. The ribbon cracked like a whip in front of Yu’s face, which brought him to attention. He stumbled back in fright, past his friends, right into the hulking mass of muscle behind him. As he did, it let out a low groan in beats, as though it could chuckle with no mouth. A cloud of its rank scent washed over him, and Yu could suddenly see so much more than what was before him.

Kanji, his foul mouth spewing hateful words at anyone he cared to bully. Yosuke, sitting with Kanji and himself, worried that Kanji might be coming onto him. Teddie coming out of his bear suit, living as he decided to — and looking how he liked.

The chuckle from the beast shook around his spine and crashed into his sternum, but the parts his ribs connected with felt cold and slow. They failed to burn with heat and warmth, becoming more and more useless by the second. It was no physical fault, but the shock with which Yu had come to realize what the beast had told him. What the dancer had told him. What the mirrors had told him.

The people in his visions were  _ someone _ . Kanji was outspoken, brash, loud — Yosuke was chill, friendly, and outgoing — Teddie was innocent, excitable, carefree…

But who was he?

Who were any of his reflections?

And if he couldn’t answer that, how could he know his shadow?

A new spark emerged in his gut, one that quickly consumed him. It tightened around his chest, his flesh sent into overdrive as he looked around. No longer did the dancer entrance him, nor did the shambling glass twins. Instead, he only found himself focusing on his friends. Their faces were full of concern and worry, each in their own ways. So much personality in every movement…

_ Why can’t I be like them? _

_ Like… anyone? _

The ribbon dancer suddenly stopped, and the mirror twins halted in their tracks. With a horrendous screech, they suddenly collapsed and unraveled, their parts stirring over and over on the floor. They began to rebuild, becoming amorphous and fusing together. Piece by piece, cloth and glass stretched and moulded itself into thick and heavy muscle. Where there once stood three separate enemies now stood three copies of the hulking giant behind him. 

A cloud of musk washed over the four of them, drowning out their senses. Their legs wobbled and fell, hardly able to stand up. Their heads pounded, hands cramped, and their chests tightened…

“W-What was that?!” Kanji clutched his chest, hardly able to shout out his words.

“It’s some kind of debuff, I… I don’t know! This has never happened…” Teddie fell to the floor, breathing heavy. “Sensei, we need you! Please, snap out of it!”

“Shit, shit, shit, shit —” Yosuke scrambled, trying to find his strength.

_ Like them, _ Yu thought once more.  _ Masculine. Angry. Big. Flirty. _

A wave of pain rolled over them as his thought ended, as if the words themselves brought pain upon them, Kanji especially.

_ He’s always so tough. So bold. So… resolute. _

Yu’s chest clenched as the flames within him flared — and as though Kanji felt it, too, he doubled over, clutching at his abdomen. With a pained scream, he slowly released his hands from his stomach, which followed his fingertips at an astonishing rate. His stomach swelled and sloshed as it began to ride up his shirt, the skin becoming tight.

“What… what the fuck?!” Kanji grabbed at his stomach, trying to push it back down. As he did, his arms suddenly bulged and shifted, as though thick snakes had suddenly appeared below his jacket’s sleeves. Like a surging tidal wave, they burst from their cloth confines, pulsating and growing. Teddie and Yosuke scrambled backwards as much as their feeble constitutions would allow them, but they could not tear their eyes from what lay before them.

_ Yeah. Big. Enormous. He’s always talking so much about beating people up… anyone could make an impression of him. It’d be easy. Get bent this, no homo that… _

_ So easy to see what he’s like… _

Kanji yelped in pain as he sat up straight, his spine cracking. He tried desperately to shove his stomach down, as if pushing it might reverse whatever was happening to him. His arms, however, began to stray further and further from his gut as his torso elongated. Bones shifted, slid, and creaked as his spine pushed his height further and further…

“S-Sensei, do something!”

“Is he… becoming one of them?! Is that what the mirrors were for?! Yu! You need to do something! Dispel it, or, or, I… I don’t know!”

Yu’s eyes remained transfixed. Kanji was nothing if not a statement, and that Kanji had something to say made him want to see every bit of it. If he could study it — harness it —  _ know _ it, he might be able to learn how to do it himself. He didn’t want Kanji to stop. He wanted it to continue — and not stop until they were both satisfied.

“Sensei, please!” Teddie’s voice wavered in the air, crushed and set aside by the expanding and grunting Kanji. His fists slammed down, becoming thicker and heavier, slamming craters into the ground. It was as though his shadow came back to play, but instead chose his body as its stage to set the tragedy in motion. Tears rippled down his face as he couldn’t seem to catch his breath between the aching and the swelling. Blood rushed to his muscles just as quickly as it drained from his face, leaving him teetering with his new weight. He attempted to steady himself, standing up, and nearly brushed the ceiling with his new height. An impressive ten feet, if not more, stacked upon a precariously inverted triangle of muscle mass. The only thing keeping him truly upright was the enormous beer belly he sported, which sloshed and swayed with each step he took.

“I’m… what’s… goin’ on? This shit isn’t me! That’s… I already accepted my shadow! Whatever this is, it isn’t  _ me _ !”

The creatures around him chuckled low and loud, their writhing masses of muscle continuing to flex and pulse without a rhythm. Yu looked his teammate up and down.

_ The look is there… but he’s still trying to hide it. I can feel it. He needs to let go. _

Kanji’s hands suddenly flew to his head as he let out a pained cry. His eyes crossed, the pulsing beat of a headache bringing him to his knees. His teeth ground as he fought as hard as he could — but the musk around them was too much. The miasma that surrounded them pushed him further, further, further, until—

_ POPSchlllkk… _

A soft sound echoed through the room as everything went quiet. Even the muscle creatures surrounding them seemed to stop their perpetual motions. No words were spoken, no sounds made, as a thick white substance poured from Kanji’s ears. His jaw went slack, the white liquid pooling on the top of his gargantuan chest, trickling down beneath the cracks and slowly forming into something else. Liquid stitched itself solid, becoming a stringer tank that hung loosely against his chest. A golden necklace wrapped itself around him, and the liquid somehow, against all forces, traveled  _ upwards _ , forming a single flat brim cap on his head.

_ Yes, _ Yu thought.  _ YES. _

This was what he had been searching for — the pure essence of Kanji, beneath the layers of nuance and emotion. The persona overlaid upon his desires, given form. As he gazed upon it, he felt the room sway, and the ghost of an inverted emperor flashed before his eyes. There was something about the way he had seen Kanji, something about how beautiful and pure this form was…

It couldn’t go back. Not anymore.

“H-Hey!” Teddie tried to stand, shakily making it to his feet. “Kanji, are you okay?!”

“What?” Kanji turned his head lazily. Suddenly, he didn’t seem to perceive himself as debuffed… or endangered. “What the  _ fuck _ are you looking at, you fucking gaywad?!”

“G… gaywad?! That’s a new one… well, it’s not, if I’m being honest, but — what  _ aren’t _ I looking at?! You’re… completely different! We need to get you help, right away!”

“Ugh, that  _ voice _ ! Fucking hell, I  _ get _ it. You’re in love with me, you filthy little pervert. Fuck, bro.”

“I-In love?! Now, I assure you, Teddie is a ladies… a… A uh…”

Teddie’s knees began to wobble.

_ He’s always so eager. So open. Never once missing a shot to flirt… he’s… completely obsessed, isn’t he? _

“I’m… oh, oh my gosh, I…” A wet patch began to form on the front of Teddie’s pants.

“Dude, are you pissing yourself?!” Yosuke cried out in alarm.

“No, it’s… I’m…!” The flow suddenly increased, a puddle forming under his feet, gushes of the same thick white liquid flying through the fabric of his trousers. “O-Oh, God, that’s… Please! Please help me, I’m… it’s too…!”

Teddie hardly eked out the next word before his pants gave way. The stitching and seams blew apart, the thread hardly able to contain what lay beneath. The rapidly growing bulge revealed itself — much like Kanji’s immensely thick upper body, Teddie’s cock pulsed and shot forward, growing with each and every throb. It pushed itself further and further, the head quickly becoming bigger than a fist — and then two — and eventually it stood tall enough that it wavered in front of his face with every movement.

_ No. That’s not  _ **_enough_ ** .

Teddie cried out, his entire body convulsing. His hands flexed like claws as he tried in vain to grasp as whatever was making him feel this way. He couldn’t control a single bit of it — nothing could make him feel better. Even as he began to stroke and pump his enormous cock, it only surged larger and larger. His balls slapped against his shins, heavy and milk-filled, and his cock only grew further and further. It became taller than himself, thicker than even the widest part of his torso… and from his face, it was hard to tell if he hated or loved it.

“Ugh, of  _ course _ you’d pull this shit. You wanna see somethin’? I’ll give you a fuckin’ SHOW, a’ight?!” Kanji groaned, standing up — revealing a pair of enormous, smelly sneakers around his now horrifyingly large feet. Like the beasts before, he put a small crater in the ground where he stepped, and each movement sent a small wave of body odor over to Yu and Yosuke. After he steadied himself, he dropped his newly acquired shorts, and nearly fell forwards when his cock whipped itself out of his jockstrap. Like Teddie’s, it was swollen to gargantuan proportions, throbbing and leaking more and more cum by the second.

“Oh— Oh—!” Teddie’s eyes transfixed themselves on the throbbing, red head of Kanji’s cock.

“Yeah, you like it! Take a deep fucking whiff! C’mon!” Kanji stepped forwards, his balls making contact with his thighs, causing his cock to shoot out a bathtub’s worth of cum onto Teddie. Instead of disgust, Teddie seemed to start to jack himself off more and more… and he, too, began to change.

_ Bigger. Taller. Just as muscular — but skinnier. He’s innocent, but never in quite the right way, he’s… a flirt… a total obsessive flirt…! _

Teddie’s arms jacked themselves up to monstrous proportions, following Kanji’s example, and his pecs pushed them apart until it was almost hard to grab his cock with both hands. His spine cracked and slid, legs almost buckling as his weight redistributed itself. He couldn’t stop — not now. Not after how  _ good _ this felt. Not after how beautiful it felt to be consumed completely by his  _ true _ nature. Being a flirt, a total, obsessive—

“Hey, are you still fucking looking at me?! I’m putting on a show for your gay ass!”

“K-Kanji, please, I’m not… it’s just… I can’t help myself, it’s… I…!”

Teddie’s eyes suddenly crossed, and it was difficult to tell whether the splashing, popping sound came from his ears or his suddenly orgasming cock. The room began to fill with a pool of cum two inches deep, both Kanji and Teddie’s enormous rods contributing buckets upon buckets.

It was easier to tell what had happened once a similar outfit to kanji’s formed around Teddie’s body.

“I’m just in  _ love _ with you, babe! Ugh, c’mere!” Teddie threw himself at Kanji, who begrudgingly accepted his friend’s—

Enemy’s—

Annoying pal’s—

_ Boyfriend’s. _

Boyfriend’s embrace.

“Don’t worry, babe, I’ll make it up to you later! I’ll pound that thicc ass of yours until you’re begging for more, bro!” Teddie excitedly kicked his feet as he hung off of Kanji’s muscular form, which would have been cuter if not for the similarly enormous and destructive sneakers he was now sporting.

“What’s… what the fuck…?! No, this… this has to be a dream. A weird, weird wet dream! This isn’t how this is supposed to go!” Yosuke waded through the rising cum, trying to make a move for the exit, only to slip and fall face-flat into the sticky liquid.

_ Yosuke… never seems to know what’s going on, huh? _

Yosuke wiped his face clean, trying to gather his thoughts. The laughing and kissing and grunting of the boys behind him made it impossible. He covered his ears, trying to focus. Hot cum dripped down his fingers as he sat still, tainting his meditative efforts…

And then a steady stream began to trickle along them.

He had to get out and get help. To leave, he had to go back through the iron door, then out through the TV screen…

A gush here and there, staining the shoulders of his uniform.

He had to get out. Get help. Back through the door, on the TV…

A rush of liquid began to fill his ears, leaving his breath hitching as he tried not to laugh. It wasn’t funny. It wasn’t remotely funny! Why was he laughing?!

He had to leave. Get to the TV. Back through the… the…

The mirror? The door? The muscle? Back with Teddie and Kanji... ?

“Oh, God,” Yosuke mumbled to himself as his eyes went wide. His hands shook as he clenched them tighter, desperate to hold onto what only wanted to leave him. The pressure built and built as he began to shake all over. Drops of cum joined the pool below him as he could hardly have himself hold on anymore. “Please, please, please…!”

_ He’s such a moron sometimes… you’d think he’s vapid. Inattentive. Inconsiderate… Brainless. _

The pressure suddenly shifted — as though there was enough air in his balloon of a body to push the growth to escape somewhere else. His jacket suddenly burst open, pecs growing at a rapid pace that was almost instantaneous to his own eyes. The surprise was so sharp and fast that he—

Let go of his head, and—

It was as though a fountain had been turned on after the pump had been backed up for days. His laughter, crazed and slowly getting deeper, echoed throughout the room. Accompanying each guffaw, chuckle, and chortle was the sound of rushing liquid. Thick streams of cum burst from his ears, and even more shot from his nipples, causing his pecs to slosh and sway from side to side.

_ What an idiot… _

Yosuke’s laughs only grew as his expression faltered. Eyes wide and crossed, his smile spread from ear to ear, and his arms fell slack at his sides. Like the others, the cum around him shifted and re-adorned him with nearly identical gear, save from enormous platinum headphones around his neck. His cock caused a deluge as it shot forwards, seeming to soak up the cum it came into contact with, and grew with wild throbs and shakes. It wasn’t long before he joined the ranks of the others, not only in form, but in —

“Yooo, bros! Hoooly shit, like… where  _ are _ we?! And uh… dude, who are you, bro?”

“That’s Yu, dumbass,” Kanji growled.

“Me? But like…  _ I’m _ me, bro…? Eh, whatever! Sick to meetcha, Yosuke-bro!”

_ A beautiful fucking idiot. _

The three of them now stood before Yu in a vague semicircle. Kanji stood center, with Teddie rubbing his pecs on his left. Yosuke stood to the right, an arm wrapped around Kanji, the other pulling Yu to his feet. Regardless of their actions, their thick cocks and musky balls rubbed together, dripping gallons of cum and sweat onto him without any regard for his wants.

_ This is it. _

_ This… this is what I want! _

Yu could feel a smile — a genuine, honest-to-god smile — cross his face. Nothing of a pleasantry, not a means to an end, not made in passing… but something true.

The fire inside of him burned hotter and brighter as his friends looked on. He gasped with excitement as the same hot, cramping feeling they experienced suddenly found its way into him. His chest grew with a rumble that shook his deepest bone, his spine elongated itself with cracks and pops, pushing him further and further towards the height of his friends. His biceps swelled and pushed against his jacket, ripping it like the rest. Legs became tree trunks, abs became visible, shoulders became mountains…

“Bros…” Yu felt himself say it naturally. He could almost cry. This was what he wanted — people to bring out what was inside of him: people to encourage the extreme, the ugly, the imperfect. He didn’t have to feel ashamed anymore…

_ Ashamed of nothing _ .

Yu blinked.

_ Total, pure narcissism. _

The thoughts in his head —

_ Jacking off, every day, never caring for anyone else. Just bros. Always bros. _

They wouldn’t stop coming —

_ Just bros. Just bros. Just bros. _

Yu suddenly clutched his head.

“Awww fuck, dude! Like, I remember, bro, when  _ I _ did that, it meant like… I was gonna have a hard time hearing, bro!”

“No duh, Yosuke. Cause his ears are gonna fill with cum, right, right?”

“The fuck would I know? Do I look like I’m interested in another dude’s cum?”

Everyone was pushing him further, harder, deeper… It quickly dawned on Yu that he didn’t want what was happening. He only wanted them to be confident, happy, and secure —

_ Egotistical, hedonistic, controlling —  _

He clutched his head tighter, crying out as he tried to keep the pressure inside. Like Yosuke’s, it simply moved. Every ounce of his being tried to fight it, to contain it until it subsided like the ocean tide, but it only grew and grew. His back cracked and popped, sending him higher than any of his friends. His shoes made everyone else’s look like they came from the kids’ section. His thick, bulging arms and legs stretched even the loose stringer tank he was now wearing…

And worst of all, his pecs were swelling to twice the size they were before. Slowly, the bulging, pillowy muscle made it harder and harder to hold onto his head, pushing his thick biceps more and more out of the way… until they couldn’t hold anymore.

Yu felt it all go in one gooey, sticky burst from his ears. His eyes crossed, mouth drooled, and he let go. His cock just about uppercutted him as it suddenly grew to its full, thick size — bigger than himself, just like all the others.

“Oh,  _ now _ I get it, bro! He’s Yu, like… Yu! But not  _ me _ Yu! Haha, brooo.”

“Of course a fuckin’ idiot like you would forget your own boyfriend, bro.” Yu chuckled, his voice suddenly deeper. “Yo, Kanj, Ted, let’s fuckin’ blow this place.” Yu turned around to where the muscle beast had been standing, seeing only himself. He gave the form a shove, and watched as the mirror before him smashed into pieces on the ground.

“Uuugh, Yu! Watch where you put that stuff! I gotta drag my junk through that!”

“Oh quit fucking whining, Tedbro. Just fucking heft your nuts like kettleballs.” Yu clicked his tongue, stuffing his hands in his pockets, and began to walk towards the door. “C’mon. I wanna get back to the frat.”

The other three followed suit, chuckling, their enormous bulges swinging between their legs. Behind them, the three remaining mirrors watched them leave one by one. When the door closed, they began to tilt… and shattered on impact with the ground, scattering what they had seen to the shadows.

* * *

An old frat resides in Inaba. Enormous, muscular bros exclusively inhabit it. They seem to have known each other forever — and they really only care about one or two things. Muscles, sex, and…

Well, that’s about it. Maybe themselves, but if you’d ask them, they’d describe themselves as ‘muscular’ and ‘sexy, bro’ and not much else.

When the townsfolk are asked about it, they can never seem to remember many details. It’s no big deal to them, though. Sure, the boys can be scary, even mean, and the unnatural size of their frat’s leader was concerning, but it’s considered unbecoming to gossip about people who weren’t in the room.

When two girls passed their rambunctious group, they couldn’t help but comment among themselves as they passed.

“These guys again.”

“Ugh… oh, that smell…”

“Do they not know what a shower is?”

“One of them asked for my number last time… who  _ are _ they, anyways?”

“Oh, forget about them, Yukiko. Probably just horny teenagers…”

“Chie, you say that about  _ every _ boy in our class.”

“Have I been wrong yet?”

Yukiko laughed.  _ How odd _ , she thought. She couldn’t recall a time Chie  _ had _ been wrong on that.  _ Crazy _ , she thought.  _ Insane _ .


End file.
